


Wild Fire

by LuciaWilt



Series: By The Edge [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Forbidden Love, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: A katon was the answer he got, followed by steam and smoke through her grinding teeth.She breathes fire like a dragon.His dragon.





	Wild Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This literally takes place like, minutes after In the Rain. I jsut had to get this out because I had this image of Madara breathing fire. Plus, I wrote the first half when I was working today so there is that haha.

Hashirama felt like he was in a daze, like his entire body would fly off into the sun if he jumped too high or too fast. But in that moment there was nothing better. Without realizing it, this was the feeling he had been inundated with since he was a child. Only the constant war had pushed this heavenly sensation down. 

She said yes. Madara had said yes! This had to be ecstasy, nirvana. Yes, that was the only explanation. Of course her confirmation to his proposal had been with her own little spin, but that did not detract from the fact that the one person in the world he loved so astronomically would now be his wife. 

Stars above and he would belong to her!

Hashirama all but floated to the main structure of the Senju compound within the village. While he was not a very open man by any stretch of the imagination, he just wanted to tell someone; anyone. His heart was beating on his sleeve through the rain, not even caring that he was now soaked to the bone. 

There were other Senju in the building obviously. It was not as though it was all that late at night. Who would he tell? Who would listen? Well, technically they all had to listen. HE was the leader of the clan after all. Hashirama found himself in the back great room that over looked the expansive forest outside the village. More often than not that room was used for clan meetings. Today, however, it was just Tobirama. He was facing out towards the rain, his arms crossed over his chest as per usual. 

He turned even before Hashirama got half way across the room. Without missing a beat, his eyes narrowed. 

Tobirama was a quick genius and sometimes that just pissed Hashirama off so much. 

“What is it?” Tobirama all but bit out as his older brother came to a stop beside him. Tobirama just glared harder when Hashirama let out a “dreamy” sight. Oh yes, Tobirama knew what the only thing that made his brother act like that was. “What did she do this time?” Tobirama spat out with enough venom it almost knocked Hashirama out of his good mood. Never the less he prevailed. 

Might as well not beat around the bush, “Madara and I, we are to be wed.”

There was a half a second beat where Tobirama simply nodded. 

Then it hit him as to what his brother said. Tobirama spun around, hackles clearly raised by the thought of the Uchiha woman. Hell, Hashirama almost heard a growl in the back of Tobirama’s throat. “I better have misheard you brother.” But Hashirama had no feared Tobirama for years. He instead smiled and nodded as his brother’s anger. 

“Madara and I are to be wed, it is true. I think a spring wedding would be beautiful. Oh! Perhaps on the summer equinox. Gods she would look stunning in the summer.” He started on but Tobirama was clearly having none of it. It was not all that rare for Hashirama to see such anger in his younger brother’s eyes, but for him to look THAT angry; well, that was a different story. None the less, Hashirama patiently waited. It was not as though he did not know of the Senju’s immense dislike for Madara. Hell, they would happily interact with any other Uchiha, just not the head of the clan. But they were not marrying her, he was. 

That thought only brought more butterflies into his stomach. He was marrying Madara!

“You are serious! I can’t believe you. How in the world would you think this was a good idea. Yes from a security standpoint having her tied to you in such a fashion would work well; but she is far too loose a canon to follow any sort of rules and guidelines. Madara Uchiha would sooner slit a Senju’s throat then bow down to one.”

Hmm well a part of Hashirama knew he could not blame Tobirama for having such twisted views on marriage. Hashirama could have spent more time when they were younger intercepting his father’s foul thoughts and words that he sprayed all over Tobirama’s impressionable mind. He had been out at the river, spending all the time in the world with his new fiancé. 

Never the less he could not change Tobirama’s mind at that moment. He could not explain how Madara would never be forced to bow to Hashirama. She would never submit like some tea house girl or a wife sequestered away in the home. No, she was wild, free. Hashirama’s biggest nightmare would be to clip her falcon wings and watch her plummet to the ground. 

“I just- your- it’s… ugh!” Tobirama stumbled through his words before throwing his hands in the air and storming out of the room. Not that unusual for Tobirama but Hashirama knew this time it was different. Madara had always been a point of contention between the two brothers. Pretty much sense she told Hashirama her ultimatium, that he was to either kill himself or kill Tobirama, the likelihood of Tobirama of ever finding common ground with the Uchiha had vanished. Now Hashirama came prancing in saying they were to be married. Of course Tobirama was furious.

But Hashirama was his own man. If he wanted to marry Madara Uchiha, he would do just that. 

The consequences of his actions by telling Tobirama before anyone else did not hit until the next day. Hashirama was near the villages center, delegating and giving a helping hand with his Mokuton. The sun was so warm and so bright and he really believed that all of his dreams were finally coming true; with Madara right by his side. 

But of course nothing ever went as planned. Right after he finished what would eventually become a flower shop, he heard a frantic call of his title. “Lord Hokage!” It was a Nara, a wiry looking young man that couldn’t be older than 20 years. He was red in the face, clearly indicating he had run the entire way instead of jumping which would have been easier on the body and far quicker. 

The frantic anxious energy under the surface of his body put Hashirama on edge. “Yes, what is it?” He asked, allowing the man to catch his breath. When he did and finally spoke, it felt like Hashirama’s world shattered. 

“Near the edge of the village! There were reports of Tobirama and Madara screaming at one another. There are concerns it could turn physical!” Hashirama was gone before the Nara finished his sentence. How foolish he had been to think Tobirama would simply go along with his whims because he was the leader of the clan? Of course Tobirama would never agree; would take years to come to terms with Hashirama’s feelings towards the woman. 

Hashirama’s heart was beating out of his chest as he reached out, feeling the angry shimmering energies so close to one another. There they were. He had to hurry or he would be far too late; so he put as much energy into moving as he could. 

He heard them before he saw them. In the past, he had been witness to both Tobirama and Madara raising their voices. Yet this was on a whole other level. Madara was screaming, her deep voice scratchy from the force. But Tobirama would not be cowed, obviously, returning the favor right back at her. 

Hashirama reached out with his Mokuton right when the slightest bit of them were visible. Madara was already on the move, a battle cry that could pierce the heavens ripping from her lips. Tobirama’s body shifted to get ready to jump off but there would be no need for either of them to get closer.

Madara was on her back before she realized what was happening, Mokuton’s thick vines wrapped around her neck, wrist, waist, ankles, and knees. It was the only way to completely immobilize her. He would have wrapped thick leaves around her eyes but that was pushing it. That was her last defense and even in this situation he would not take that from her. Tobirama was lifted off the ground, broad branches gripped tightly around him; pinning his arms to his torso and the two of them were already fiercely struggling to get free. When he landed a few feet away, Madara screeched so loud it had Hashirama twitching. 

“You bastard let me go! Let me kill him. I swear to the heavens I’ll kill him even if it is in my last dying breath.” 

Hashirama’s eyes shifted to his brother who was struggling though looked far less flustered. The blame in this fight was equal, if not more so on his brother than on Madara. He was sure in that moment Tobirama spoke foul words into existence to get Madara so riled up; that could be the only explanation. So in his minds eye he twisted the wood around Tobirama a little tighter and the real thing followed suit; causing Tobirama to worry even though he knew his brother would not kill him. Though he did not let Tobirama go, even as he walked over to where Madara was heaving and curling in the grasp of the wood. Her high pale cheeks were flushed a near scarlet which gave a striking contrast against her dark blue undereye bruises. She hissed and spit, drool dripping from the corner of her mouth when he knelt down beside her. 

“Breathe Madara.” 

A katon was the answer he got, followed by steam and smoke through her grinding teeth. They continued to stare at one another until his eyes seemed to wear her down. She groaned, groaned, groaned, then her body went limp in the tight clutches of the wood. Her head dropped to the side and her beautiful hair splayed over her face and across the dirty path. “You told me I would not regret this. Don’t make yourself a liar Hashirama Senju.” It was a whisper but both Tobirama and Hashirama could hear. The brothers gave each other a quick glance. When Hashirama looked back, Madara’s eyes were clouded, hazy with emotions she could feel so painfully but could not express. 

The Mokuton dispersed and she sat up, bruises where the vines had been gripping her blossoming on her pale skin. Hashirama had to tamp down the feeling of possessiveness and pleasure upon seeing his markings on her. “I promised you didn’t I? And I always keep my promises.” 


End file.
